Cerita Cinta Mereka
by TKsit
Summary: Ter-inspirasi dari fanfic kakak-kakak, mbak-mbak, emas-emas, adik-adik yang telah saya baca dan saya review. Maaf ya saya jadi ada inspirasi dari tulisan kalian...


GenderSwitch

Genre: romance picisan

Rate: Mature –hahaha bohong

Main cast:Tao dan Kris

Disclaimer: exo milik saya dan kalian (EXO-L)

_Ter-inspirasi _dari fanfic kakak-kakak, mbak-mbak, emas-emas, adik-adik yang telah saya baca dan saya review. Maaf ya saya jadi ada inspirasi dari tulisan kalian :')

Jangan di baca kalau tidak suka pemerannya, judulnya, dan **saya.**

Jangan menghina pemainnya karena itu menyakitkan. Salahkan saja saya.

Duduklah yang nyaman,

Di siang hari, sinar teriknya menyengat, suara cempreng, teriakan disertai kegaduhan kecipak air yang tumpah dari kolam. Dua pasang kecil itu saling menembakkan air kolam, kadang terkikik pelan ketika salah satunya telah membuat lawannya terkena cipratan kecil-kecil air.

Zitao dan Kris. 5 tahun dan 6 tahun.

Mereka tidak dalam pengawasan orang tua masing-masing, karena yeah kolam renang itu ada didalam halaman belakang rumah Zitao dan rumah itu dikelilingi pagar bebata tinggi hingga 2,5 meter.

Oh ya tidak perlu khawatir soal kolam renang karena orang tua mereka sengaja membuat kedalamannya 1 meter. Kolam renang ini masih baru, seminggu yang lalu, Zitao yang memintanya. Alasannya, tentu saja ia berkata _"Agal Zizi bisa mandi belsama gege~"_

Uh Kris lagi Kris lagi.

Gadis itu pernah diolok-olok teman Kris ketika ia mengikuti Kris saja seharian, mereka bilang Zitao adalah maniak. Dan whatever~ atau lebih tepatnya Zitao tidak mengerti kata maniak hingga dia hanya tersenyum kemudian kembali bermain dengan boneka barbienya, sedangkan Kris mengomel-ngomel pada teman-temannya yang pada akhirnya mereka pergi menyisakan Kris yang tersenyum kecil menghampiri Zitao.

Ayah dan Mama Zitao hanya menggeleng, itu sudah biasa ketika Zitao mendengkur halus di karpet merah muda dengan gambar barbie kesukaannya—_Rapunzel_ tapi bukan itu, ada Kris yang juga tertidur di sisinya, memeluk pinggang Zitao kecil dan menelusupkan hidungnya di rambut Zitao yang beraroma _cherry dan sedikit—keringat,_ lengannya digunakan sebagai bantalan kepala Zitao yang manis.

...

Suatu ketika, malam hari, di acara pesta keluarga teman orang tua mereka. Zitao berbalut dress berwarna abu-abu polos dengan hiasan bunga-bunga kecil dipinggangnya merunduk memegang celana ayahnya. Ia pemalu. Dan lebih malu lagi kalau Kris tidak ada disekitarnya. Zitao bukannya susah bergaul, ia hanya tidak menyukai bergaul dengan banyak orang karena intensitas itu terlalu melelahkan menurutnya. Hanya Kris saja, itu cukup.

Gadis kecil itu mendengar sayup-sayup dari keramaian suara yang ia harapkan datang. Dari bawah ke atas, pria kecil itu sungguh menakjubkan dimata gadis Huang, ia mengenakan celana kain hitam panjang yang tidak sampai menutupi sepatu hitam bertali mungil, pakaian dalamnya adalah kemeja lengan panjang putih biasa, diluarnya ada jas hitam legam lengan panjang, dilehernya ada pita hitam kecil kupu-kupu, penampilannya biasa sih bagi anak-anak namun tidak bagi gadis asli China itu.

Zitao. Matanya berbinar, ia melepas pegangannya pada celana ayahnya yang menatap khawatir dan akan mencegahnya untuk berlari di acara seperti ini namun pria tampan berwibawa itu menghela nafas dan tersenyum, Zitao berlari kecil kepelukan Kris yang merentangkan tangannya. Mereka tertawa bersama, sesekali orang tua mereka yang telah berkumpul membicarakan mereka dengan melirik atau mengawasi pergerakan mereka agar tidak jauh dari pandang mata.

...

Masalah terbesar yang Zitao hadapi adalah ketika ia menginjak ke sekolah dasar. Ia sendiri tanpa Kris disisinya. Mereka beda sekolah, salahkan dirinya sendiri yang terlalu asik bermain dengan Kris dan barbie-nya pada ujian sederhana di taman kanak-kanak padahal mama-nya berulang kali menasehatinya.

Zitao tidak memiliki cukup nilai untuk masuk di sekolah dasar dimana Kris bersekolah. Sehari mendengar itu ia mogok makan, menangis dan meraung-raung tak jelas. Bahkan pria kecil yang ia tangisi juga ia acuhkan, lebih memilih mengurung di kamar.

Namun

Adegan drama yang diperankan kanak-kanak itu tidak berlangsung lama karena Zitao lebih menyukai kecupan dari bibir Kris yang telah mengeluarkan jurus andalannya yang paling ampuh dan terakhir daripada mengurung diri di kamar yang kosong tanpa adapun yang menghiburnya.

Zitao berdiri di ambang pintu, orang tuanya bahkan orang tua Kris juga disana— menghela nafas lega, mereka berdiri di depan pintu namun kini telah pergi duduk di sofa depan kamar Zitao dan menyaksikan adegan romantis _live._ Mereka membiarkan Kris yang menghiburnya, bukan tidak mau hanya saja rayuan orang tuanya akan kalah telak dengan rayuan manis dari bibir Kris.

Kris menyatukan bibirnya—yang entah ia sadari atau tidak karena tindakannya itu— dengan bibir Zitao yang terasa asin karena air mata mengering yang menempel di bibirnya. Kris berkedip, ia merasa tersakiti ketika melihat mata Zitao memerah, disekitar matanya ada air mata yang juga mengering, dan lagi hidungnya ada sedikit ingus yang keluar. Ciuman kecil itu hanya menempel, —dan tolong adegan ini jangan ditiru berbahaya! bagi anak-anak— Dan kemudian terlepas.

Akhir dari kisah mengharukan itu, orang tua Zitao mengucapkan banyak terima kasih pada orang tua Kris karena gadis yang berwajah awut-awutan dipangkuan mama-nya itu mau merelakan dirinya yang jauh dari Kris mulai besok. Lagipula mereka masih bisa bermain bersama di rumah.

...

Dari amatan orang tua masing-masing, perkembangan buah hati mereka amat pesat. Dari kemarin yang masih bermain ciprat-menyiprat air, barbie dan motor-motoran, kejar-kejaran, akting-aktingan, penjual makanan yang berbahan dasar tanah dan pembeli dengan uang daun kini beralih pada smartphone, browsing atau gaulnya internet-an, chattingan, mobil, shopping dan kencan sana sini, cantik dan tampan.

Bahkan dari amatan orang tua keduanya, mereka masih saja seperti itu. Bersama. Si gadis yang kini telah menjadi perawan, teriak tak jelas ketika si pria kecil yang kini menjadi pemuda iseng tertawa terbahak.

Keduanya ada di satu kamar, orang tua dari gadis perawan itu tidak merasa terganggu karena ada pemuda yang telah menginjak pubertas di kamar putrinya. Mereka telah bersama dari kecil maka orang tua mereka juga tidak melarang mereka bersama hingga dewasa. Lagipula jika terjadi apa-apa pada gadisnya, mereka yakin Kris akan bertanggungjawab.

Zitao duduk di lantai dengan snack kentang yang ia kunyah dengan tenang dan memperhatikan wajah pemuda yang tumbuh tinggi duduk dihadapannya memegang buku yang Zitao yakini adalah buku tentang psikologi, Zitao mulai mengetahui Kris menyukai membaca buku itu dari 3 tahun yang lalu.

Kris telah tumbuh semakin mempesona disetiap harinya, Zitao yang hidup disekitarnya mengetahui itu. Garis alisnya yang tebal dan tajam, pipinya yang dulu sedikit gembul kini tirus, dagunya yang dulu hanya bulat seperti bola pingpong kini runcing, hidungnya yang bangir. Zitao berkedip, yang tidak berubah adalah matanya. Mata Kris tajam, menusuk sekaligus menakjubkan. Namun dari itu semua Zitao tidak pernah memahami bagaimana pemuda itu sangat menyayanginya.

Kris pun sama, diam-diam ia memperhatikan Zitao. Seorang gadis yang manja, penakut, malas bergaul dan manis. Gadis yang tidak bisa ia jauhi meski pacar-pacarnya akan mengancamnya dengan kata _'putus'. _Kris akan lebih memilih putus dengan pacar-pacarnya dari pada ia jauh atau menghindari gadis manis yang kini memiliki tubuh menakjubkan.

Sebenarnya ia hanya sekedar ingin melindungi dan selalu ada untuk Zitao, namun ada poin plus untuk itu. Zitao memiliki tubuh yang mengagumkan. Kulitnya lembut, jemarinya lentik, wajahnya cantik dengan bulu mata panjang dan mata tajam, hidungnya bangir, bibirnya lucu, payudaranya padat, perutnya ramping, pinggulnya lebar dengan pantat yang seksi, kakinya panjang elok semampai. Zitao benar-benar tumbuh dengan baik.

Kris tidak benar-benar sedang membaca buku psikologi-nya sungguh-sungguh, padahal buku itu sudah ia tunggu sebulan sebelum _launching_ untuk diterbitkan secara umum. Ia lebih dari membayangkan Zitao yang tumbuh dewasa.

"Bagaimana bisa kau... menciumnya didepanku?" cicitan lirih itu membuatnya menengok ke wajah Zitao yang lesu, ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat bungkus snack kesukaan Zitao telah terkapar di samping gadis itu dengan isinya yang telah lenyap. Snack-nya—bungkusnya snack sudah jauh berarti sekarang Zitao bisa diajak bicara.

"Em?" gadis itu menatap tajam Kris, ia melempar bungkus snack kentangnya yang kosong ke wajah pemuda dagu lancip di depannya. "Hei! Hei!"

Zitao tidak terima dengan jawaban itu, ia bersendekap melipat tangannya dibawah payudaranya. Wajahnya lesu sekaligus marah membara. "Kau sialan!" semakin dewasa maka semakin banyak hal yang dipelajari begitu juga caranya mengumpat yang benar.

"Tunggu dulu, dengarkan!" pemuda itu menghirup oksigen banyak-banyak sebelum mengucap kejelasan perihal yang membuat Zitao sebal. "Aku ingin mencoba berciuman dengan wanita, kata teman-temanku rasanya memabukkan jadi aku mencium pacarku dan dengan tidak sengaja kau ada disana"

Zitao tetap tidak mengubah seinci tubuh ataupun mimik wajahnya, ia mendengus pelan. "Itu pasti bukan yang pertama kalinya kan? kulihat kau sangat ahli dalam itu"

Kris berdehem gugup, ia bukannya berpikir yang aneh-aneh hanya saja ia takut Zitao-**nya** marah dan mengamuk. "Y—ya"

Zitao bisa merasakan aksen ketakutan dari kata Kris, ia menggigit bawah bibirnya dan merunduk. "Baguslah, dengan begitu kau bisa merasakan yang namanya ciuman **sungguhan **memabukkan"

Iya. Kris mulai hafal dengan kata Zitao yang seperti ini, berbeda ketika kecil, gadis itu akan terang-terangan bilang tidak suka apabila ia tidak menyukai sesuatu yang dilakukan Kris. Benar kata orang dewasa itu membingungkan apalagi masa remaja yang dibilang masa labil. "Bukan seperti itu Zi, aku hanya—"

"Tidak tidak, Kris-ge pantas mendapatkannya, lagipula dia pacar gege jadi pantas saja kalian berciuman" kan benar, Kris hafal. Zitao marah.

Pemuda yang rambutnya berwarna pirang—sebenarnya nih ya sedikit bocoran Kris bukanlah tipe pemuda baik, ia sangat kaku, seenaknya sendiri, dan tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan pacar-pacarnya— menatap Zitao lembut. Hanya Zitao. Ia meletakkan bukunya di samping, dan menggeser sedikit tubuhnya kedepan.

Pemuda itu menangkup wajah cantik Zitao yang memberengut sedih, "Katakan zi, jika kau tak suka aku berciuman dengan wanita lain". Kris mendekatkan wajahnya. "Jika kau bilang, aku tak akan mencium mereka lagi". Semakin dekat, Zitao bisa merasakan debuman halus didada kirinya. Tubuhnya bergetar, jemarinya saling terkait, ia menatap tak berkedip Kris yang dekat dengan wajahnya. Rasanya ia ingin waktu berhenti, ia ingin menikmati momen-nya yang manis bersama Kris.

Bibir Kris bertemu dengan bibir Zitao, mereka sudah biasa berciuman dari kecil tidak ada rasa apapun namun kini ciuman itu berbeda. Baik Zitao maupun Kris merasakan hal aneh ketika bibir Kris bergerak untuk menggigit kecil bibir bawah Zitao. Mata pemuda itu terpejam dalam sekejap diikuti mata Zitao yang perlahan tertutup.

Mereka hanya menggunakan insting.

Yeah. Insting.

Insting akan sangat berbeda begitupula perasaan, insting akan mengikuti perasaan. Apabila perasaan biasa-biasa saja insting-pun akan merasa biasa namun ketika perasaan itu menjadi sesuatu yang kuat maka insting akan ikut menjadi kuat.

Ini yang pertama untuk Zitao dan kesekian kalinya untuk Kris. Namun jika itu cinta maka ini juga yang pertama bagi Kris. Pemuda itu semakin merapat pada Zitao. Secara refleks tangan kanannya mengusap punggung Zitao sedangkan tangan kirinya menahan tengkuk Zitao.

Ciuman itu semakin bergairah, mengadu lidah mereka bersama dalam rongga Zitao. Kris memiliki lidah panjang hingga ia bisa sampai pada rongga dalam Zitao yang membuat gadis itu melengkuh. Jemari Zitao yang berkaitan telah terlepas, kini beralih melingkar di leher Kris yang senang melihat Zitao terbuai olehnya.

Kris melepas ciumannya, ia mengusap pipi Zitao lembut dan mengecupnya. "Bagaimana rasanya? Memabukkan kan?"

Zitao merona, ia ingin melepas tangannya yang berada dileher Kris namun pemuda itu melarangnya. "I-iya". Zitao kembali terpana, ia menatap manik Kris yang menakjubkan. Bibirnya yang membengkak tersenyum kemudian mengecup pipi pemuda itu. "Aku tidak suka kau berciuman dengan mereka". Gadis itu mencoba bersuara walaupun amat lirih, efek ciuman Kris yang ia bilang memabukkan benar-benar mempengaruhinya.

"Bahkan aku tidak suka kau berpacaran dengan wanita lain"

Kris tersenyum, ia tau Zitao mempunyai perasaan berbeda padanya. Bukan bukan perasaan seorang sahabat pada sahabatnya bukan juga perasaan adik pada kakaknya tapi perasaan wanita untuk pria.

Kris menyadarinya ketika dua tahun yang lalu, saat itu umur pemuda itu 16 tahun dan Zitao 15 tahun. Itu pertama kalinya bagi Kris berpacaran, ia di _tembak_ oleh kakak kelasnya. Sebagai seorang yang terbuka hanya pada Zitao maka ia bercerita bahwa ia menerima kakak kelasnya itu, ia pikir Zitao akan bahagia namun yang ia dapat adalah lemparan bantal, guling, dan boneka barbie. Kemudian gadis itu _ngambek_ selama berhari-hari, lebih dari seminggu.

Bertepatan hari itu, hari sabtu, Kris sedang membaca buku psikolog-nya dengan tema "Mengenali Perubahan Sikap Orang", dan dari buku yang ia pelajari dan ia baca. Tanda-tanda yang sedang Zitao tunjukkan adalah cemburu. Cemburu ada banyak perihal, cemburu karena iri, karena benci, karena cinta—

Cemburu. Hm Kris mulai tau jika Zitao mungkin cemburu karena ia cinta padanya?

"Zitao" Kris memeluk gadis itu erat, ia menghela nafas panjang kemudian berbisik yang membuat Zitao berdebar, bahagia dan ingin melompat-lompat.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Kris—

dari dulu"

**End! End!**

Tolong ya tinggalkan jejak walau sedikit pun tidak masalah biar saya tau siapa-siapa yang baca fanfic saya.

Saya menerima dengan lapang dada kritikan yang **sopan,**

Terimakasih banyak.


End file.
